dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Muad'Dib's Jihad/XD
After the defeat of Shaddam IV and the Imperial Forces on the Plain of Arrakeen, in 10193 AG, the Fremen expanded the battle off-world. History This Jihad spread throughout the entire galaxy, pillaging millions of planets. A few campaigns include those on Naraj and its moons. The Fremen Fedaykin commander Farok was head of the Naraj Campaign. The only planet that was spared the raging fire of Muad'Dib's Jihad was the home world of House Atreides, Caladan. Lady Jessica, mother of Paul Muad'Dib, refused the Fremen any access to the planet, including religious pilgrimage. Kaitain In 10194 AG Kaitain and Corrinth, were attacked by Jihadi troops and severely damaged. Kaitain was conquered by Fedaykin forces. Soon after Paul's speech, Armand Ecaz submitted his homeworld to the Jihadi forces, and peacefully retired to his estates at Ecaz. This notice was received by Paul and his Fremen as a blessing, and the new Emperor took Whitmore Bludd under his service, as the Imperial Architect of the Arrakeen Palace. Soon afterwards, Memnon Thorvald organized Houses that were in rebellion to Paul under the leadership of House Thorvald, and used Jericha as their base. They put up a guarded defense of Galicia a few years later, against the forces of Gurney Halleck in 10196 AG. Galicia Gurney led the Fremen against the forces of Lord Colus on Galicia. Enno and the Jihadists burned down villages, with families inside, as he believed it to be the will of the Emperor. Even after Colus surrendered to Gurney, and Gurney agreed to spare his life, Enno secretly beheaded the man. In 10,197 AG, Gurney returned from the Jihad to Arrakeen, and Paul immediately rewarded him with the fief of Giedi Prime, and made him the Baron of the planet, though relieving Gurney of his Giedi Prime duties. Paul instructed Gurney to become the Duchess Jessica's principal officer, so Gurney returned to Caladan with her in late 10,197 AG. Ipyr After the first assassination attempt on Paul's life in 10198 AG at the Great Surrender Ceremony on Arrakis, Paul discovered through prescience that Memnon and his allies were planning to attack and destroy Caladan, and move against Jessica. It was confirmed by the Guild, and that fighter starships were in heighliners waiting to be transported to the water-world. Paul ordered that all of the House Thorvald ships, as well as all of Thorvald's allies be stranded in deep space, without any provisions. He further commanded that House Thorvald be eliminated, and their homeworld of Ipyr be sterilized. In 10199 AG, a second failed attempt on Paul's life occurred, this time by Marie Fenring and her adopted parents, Hasimir Fenring and Margot Fenring, with Fenring using the Emperor's Blade. Marie however, was ultimately killed by Alia instead, but Fenring managed to thrust the blade into Paul. To save his life, Chani gave Paul the Water of Life. Paul exiled the Fenring couple permanently to Salusa Secundus ,to live out their days with the deposed Shaddam Corrino. In 10200 AG, as the Jihad spread throughout the Imperium, the Qizarate of Muad'Dib wanted to rename Caladan a name honoring Paul's youth. Aided secretly by Mohiam, Caladan declared itself independent of Paul's Empire. Gurney, who had been made its Earl, tried negotiating with the secessionist leaders to show them their error. Jessica dismissed Gurney, and poisoned each of the ten leaders to death; knowing it was for the good of the Imperium. House Vernius, was embittered towards House Atreides, but led by under-siege noble, Bronso Vernius; whose animosity towards Paul's rule did not openly surface until the early 10200s. Alia Atreides, as Regent, captured Bronso, and had him executed in 10201 AG. Lankiveil The Qizarate discovered that the monks of Lankiveil would not say that Muad'Dib was the greatest of God's prophets. Immediately, Korba ordered all of their monasteries destroyed as punishment, and their cliff dwellings reduced to rubble. Paul confirmed these afflictions, and distributed approving holo-messages of his lieutenants' actions. Actions against Paul Realizing that Muad'dib's Jihad had provoked many political changes and bloody conquests, Harishka and Mohiam tried to convince Jessica to assassinate her own son, and, as a reward, she would get the rank of Mother Superior of the Bene Gesserit, however she refused. The Jihad ended in 10206 AG. According to Muad'Dib, conservative estimates ranked the Jihad's casualties as 61 billion lives, the sterilization of ninety planets, and the "demoralization" of five hundred additional worlds. Furthermore, 40 different religions were wiped out, along with their followers.